Those Against Us
by great.fae.lanayru
Summary: Everything had been going fine, or so it seemed. The yearly Koopa Family Retreat at their father's mansion had just taken flight when the corpse of one of their own was found, mysteriously hanging from the chandelier in the foyer. If this wasn't suspicious enough, some of the now full grown kids are acting... strange. gothic victorian humanoid koopakid AU
1. Content Warning

Content Warning!  
This fic involves gore, murder, bloody scenes, highly sexual scenes, acts of incest, and some strange kinks among other things. there's going to be some straight up banging. if reading sex scenes between humanoid siblings isn't your jam, click away now. also, it's going to get gay.  
got your writing hat strapped on? good, let's do this.  
-d


	2. The Bird, A Prologue

_A Prologue, from the desk of Larry Koopa_

Dearest Father,

Does this letter find you well? I can only pray it does so. I can barely contain my excitement for the upcoming holiday. I've been talking my butler's ears off about the Koopa Family Retreat, to the very point where I must give him this week off to recover from it! I can assure you I really need this trip. Business has not been easy lately. Well, you know how it is, we'll speak enough about business when I arrive.

The others and I had planned to meet near the front gate and head in together, but I can already name a few who rejected the idea immediately. You can guess who, Father. You and I both know Wendy would rather die than spend time under the sun. As well as that, Iggy didn't even reply to our invitation, and I will be surprised if he even shows up. This year will really show if he cares about his own deals more than his family.

There is a matter I must discuss with you whilst we're visiting, something I wouldn't want to enclose in a letter, but I feel I must preface it. I understand you love us unconditionally, and I feel this year will be a test of that. I love you, Father, and you've been a wonderful father to us, and I apologize to have to strain that much further. I understand you've been very busy with the oil mines. Perhaps this vacation will be of much use to you as well?

I have to close this up, my carriage has just arrived. Oh, how I wish I could seal myself in a letter and mail myself to you instead! I surely would reach the manor much faster. Prepare for us the best you can, Father, and we will see you soon!

With much, much love,

Larry Koopa


	3. The Cage, Chapter 1

The first thing Larry Koopa always noticed about his father's mansion were the two guards, standing strong at the first gate. Two tall, stronger than usual men, one on either side of the entrance. They didn't let anyone pass who wasn't approved directly by the King Koopa himself, whether it be the man in the brown hat who delivered the post, a customer wanting to speak directly to the head of the company, or even Peach. If Bowser did not want to see them, they didn't make it past his guards.

The gate in between them was decorated beautifully, the gold and silver metals swirling and twisting in intricate designs to form a stronger than steel lock to the threshold. Atop each corner sat a gargoyle in the shape of the city's official flower, the fire flower, yet the middle of the flowers had a grim smile and a set of emerald eyes, as if watching whoever passed below. Planted around the base of the gate, purposefully outlining the dark stone path laid specifically for carriages, were rows of black and ivory calla lilies planted by the gardener.

The gothic decor matched the city Bowser had built around his empire, and the steampunk inspirations the cityfolk had brought with them only made it look sleeker and far more impressive. It was commonplace to spot mechanical beasts and automatons roaming the streets, their humanoid riders perched atop them, engineering them on their way. Even some of the birds were fake; naked to the human eye, of course, the gears in their wings clicking as they gained altitude. This was to be the way of the future for the large city, one day overtaken by machines, folk's daily chores done for them automatically as they sat back, enjoying the view, or working to invent more and more. That wasn't to say the city wasn't booming; the opposite, rather. Inventing was at an all time high, as was the complete opposite. As more and more mechanical nonsense began to fill the streets, more and more of the older crowd grew weary at the idea of something doing something for them, so they took to the fields once again to farm and live the old way of life. Bowser had no issue with this, of course. Revenue was revenue, and as long as they weren't planting potatoes directly in his oil business, then, well, he didn't see an issue with it.

Larry's carriage driver, a young blond man with sparkling green eyes, hopped down from his seat behind the mechanical horses and began speaking to the two guards at the gate. Their tones were cheerier than usual, and Larry could only assume why. If his own staff was getting a week to themselves to relax, it was safe to say Bowser's were getting the same. Larry couldn't even begin to wonder how much work his father's servants had in a day. More work than he'd done in his entire life, perhaps.

Larry poked his head out from the carriage door, listening in to the conversation in more detail.

"-going to have a wonderful time, I presume?"

"As usual, good sir," the guard on the left responded. The tall man's lips were tugged into a playful smile as he stood, one gloved hand gracefully pulled behind him, the other reaching out to Larry's driver. His driver gently rest his hand in the guard's, a soft mannerism that somehow reminded him of Princess Peach.

"H-How many will be taking leave with us?" the driver asked, seeming nervous. The guard on the right, a much shorter, rounder man, watched the two suspiciously.

"Quite a few." The taller guard kissed the driver's hand, then slowly let it go. "I don't think I've seen you driving for Sir Larry before, though. Have we not met?"

"I suppose we haven't, I'm a bit new!" The driver flashed a sheepish smile. "It's my first time driving to Sir Bowser's mansion, admittedly. I'm Troopa, but the other drivers call me KT-"

"Troopa? What a lovely name…"

"Eh-hem." Larry cleared his throat loudly, and the guard went from hungrily sizing up the small carriage driver, to making eye contact with Bowser's offspring. He immediately took a step back and bowed his head.

"My apologies, Sir. Please, go on through and enjoy your retreat." With a hand, he pushed the gate and it swung the rest of the way open on it's own. Troopa swung himself back onto the carriage and through they went, the guard winking at him as they passed. Larry sat back into the carriage, sighing and resting his head back. Oh, to be young again and flirting with every breathing thing. He could only imagine what those two would be up to later in the night.

The ride up to the mansion was bumpy. Even with his eyes closed, Larry knew exactly what they were passing as they passed it. The paratrooper cherub fountain on the left, the only-open-during-nights shot shop coming up on the right. A particularly hard bump set his mind off course, and he opened one eye to the scene of his sister Wendy slinging herself into his carriage, panting and fanning herself.

"Already stealing my things?"

She glanced over, a coy smile spreading on her plump lips. It seemed like they got bigger every time they saw each other. "If I had known this was yours, I would've jumped it sooner. Should've known, with a twink like that driving. Y'all travel in packs." She laughed at her own joke loudly. Wendy was usually the loudest sibling (other than Morton), either complaining at every little thing she could find, or gladly sharing about her latest technological breakthrough. She was a mogul of sorts; buying out and running her electronic competitors was her game, and she was damn good at it. Any type of breakthrough involving a screen had her mind behind it, her voice telling her employees what to do, and her hands pulling apart and putting together ancient technology. She was, very arguably, the most successful of the siblings, and she wouldn't let them hear the end of it.

"We do not- I am not a twink!" Larry argued back with a stressed sigh. "He's new, give him a break."

Wendy laughed again, then hit Larry's knee with her heeled foot after a second of silence. "Well? How have you been? It can't be simple single handedly being the best businessman in Neo Koopa City. Has business been booming? Sold any of my products yet?"

"Not yet, not yet." Larry sighed again and leaned forward to speak to her. A piece of his platinum hair moved in front of his face, the blue tip of it tickling his nose, and he brushed it away. "Make something good enough, and I may have to sell it one day."

"Hey!" She smacking him with the palm of her manicured hand. Not hard, just enough. "You know I make better products than the rest of you combined."  
"Don't let them hear you say that."

"Excuse me, Sir and Madam?" Troopa shyly poked his head into the carriage. "We've arrived at the front door of the estate, a-and I think there's a problem."


End file.
